Stuck with you
by In love with a Crooked SmileX
Summary: Bella Swan is going for an interview and staying in a cabin with six complete strangers for the night. Unfortunately, a snowstorm hits their way and must stay there a little longer than expected. Oh, and they all hate eachother.Please read!Crap at summary
1. Long drive

Stuck with you

**Hey guys :) This is my new story :P**

**It's about Bella going for a job interview and mostly the main carachters from Twilight are also going. They are staying in a cabin for a night until an unfortunate snowstorm hit's their way. Oh yeah, and they hate eachother.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the Twilight Saga.**

**BPOV**

Hi, I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but Bella is fine. I'm twenty-one and am going for a job are some other people going too. It's for to be a book editor. I have to stay in a cabin for the night with a few strangers. I _really _want this job, I love I told my best friend Jessica, she was ecstatic, as was my Fiance Mike. I live in the very small town of Forks, I've lived here since I was seventeen.

"Here's my limo!" I called out to Mike as I grabbed my suitcases

"Bye babe, Love you" Mike said, he kissed me and then I hugged him

"Love you!" I said, walking out

Everyone say's I can do better than Mike, except for Mike himself. Instead Mike says that I'm _lucky _he dumped Jessica. Yes, I know, I'm getting married to my best friends ex, sue me. Jess tells me to break up with him, he's an ass, and I know it.

"See you Monday!!" I waved as I got into the sleek black limo that was occupied by two other girls. There was a blonde bombshell sitting at the far right end looking in her mirror and on her laptop. She didn't look up when I stepped the other side was a small pixie like girl with a timid look. She had sheek glasses on and was also on her laptop. She gave me a shy smile when I got in. I sat on the right side where the alcoholic beverages were. They both had cocktails in their drink holder. I pulled a Mumbo cocktail for myself and took out my laptop, this was going to be a _long _drive.

After a while, I could see the small, pixie like girl catching glimpses of me through her glasses. I bit my lip as I read novels on the Internet. One of the great things about my job to be is that I can reccomend for books to be made into movies, which I had always wanted to do. I also looked at her when she pulled another cocktail, she was obviously pretty, with pale features. So did the model like one, she also had pale features. We all did.

As I poured my third glass of wine, my phone started to ring, the ringtone was 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift, embarrased, I quickly touched the green button on my Blackberry.

_"Hello?" _

_"Hey Bells, I was just wondering, since it's been five hours, If you're there yet?" Mike asked_

_"Hey Mike, no, I'm not there yet, It's ging to be another two hours at the least" I said, sighing_

_"Oh... Well, how's the trip?" He asked. He sounded like a lost puppy_

_"Fine, I'm drinking Cocktails and Wine" I laughed_

_"Oh... Really? Well... Who's with you?" He asked, severley annoying me._

_"Two people darling" I said laughing, "I got to go, Love you"_

_"Love you" He said_

_I hung up_

I sighed. I took another sip of the wine and typed in on google the name of the cabin we're staying in. I clicked on the pictures. The cabin was really nice, but only has two rooms, one bathroom, one sitting room/kitchen. It also has a legend, but I _hate _scary stories. put the window down all the way. I was getting very hot. The model scowled at me, but said nothing. The pixie like girl pulled yet _another _cocktail. I think that's her ninth.

I stared out window, _Just think about the job, It's only for today, tonight and tomorrow, focus on the job _I told myself. The model got a vodka and took a swig. She shook her head afterwards, I wonder if she'll pass out...

Then, the Limo stopped and the driver got out and opened the door, and handed us our stuff.

"Thank you" I smiled. I walked up to the cabin with my suitcase, there was another limo, four boys stepped outside. The first was a huge, tan, muscled guy. After him was a blonde guy. Then another huge muscly guy, except he was more pale. And then last was the most beautiful being I had ever seen stepped outside of the Limo, holding his laptop dearly. Then a woman came over to us.

"Hello everyone. You are all here for this one job. Do you think you can get it? Well, let's see how you handle spending the night with seven complete strangers. Ifyou want to know what bed is yours... you will decide with your fellow... room mates. There is a girls room, and a boys room, but one bathroom. We hope you will cope the night. There is food that will last you a year there, so don't worry. Cook it yourself, there is Internet Access and tv, oh and enjoy your stay,Heres you're key." She handed the key to the pixie like girl, and with that, she walked away, "Oh, and you will get a visitor later on, so if you hear a knock, open the door."

We all just waited for the pixie girl to open the door.

"Umm... Open the door?" The model said

"Oh... Okay" She said quietly

**Please review, I might have chapter two up today.**

**I know it's short, but it will get longer. I don't get motivated by the number of hits, only by reviews, author alerts and favorites, sooooo PLASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!! If you don't I will send the model to pass out on you and puke... maybe... **

**Lol Thanks guys :D**


	2. Damn

Stuck with you

**Hey guys, thanks for reviewing, you do not understand the flip my heart does when I see another review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, **_**but **_**I DO own the Stuck with you :P**

**BPOV**

She opened the door with force, her small hands twisting and turning.

"Er... It's not working..." She said quietly, still facing the door.

"Uhh, let me try" The muscley tan guy, who by the way is really cocky, shoved.

He done one simple twist and when that didn't work, he put his foot up to the door and jammed it.

"Damn idiot!" He shouted at the door.

One by one everyone went up to try, except for me and the beautiful one. After no one able to open it, we all sat down and looked at our laptops. Except the tan one.

"Look, I say we _find _a way in! What's the point in just waiting here, hoping someones going to find us in the forest!?"

"Well, I'm going around the house, see if there's another door or something" The model said, standing up.

Then everyone stood up. And this time, I really mean everyone. I went with The Model, she didn't seem to notice much.

"Okay, so what now?" She asked herself, obviously. I could see she wasn't in the mood for talking or mingling with people. She may look like a pretty face face, but she doesn't act like one. She jumped on the waterhose cord holder and held onto the bridges on the edges of the cabin. So I just watched her jump up to the roof, but slightly still watched her to make sure she didn't fall off of the the slanted roof. She looked through the chimney, little did she know, the fire was on and a big puff of black dusty smoke swam over her face.

She choked a scream.

"Help me!!" She screamed a me.

I scrambled over onto the hoses holder and jumped. I held heavily on the dides of the cabin.

"Uh... I'm stuck" I said cowered.

"What!? I can't _see _anymore!! The black smoke went into my _eyes!_ Help yourself _up!"_

I pouted. If only she knew the extent of this. I sighed. My hands were so cold, and felt dead. It was getting dark...

"I can't. I just can't!"

"You _idiot! _I bleeding can't see!" My hands were shaking now. I have to do this. I have to do this.

"Okay, okay. I'll try." I said, heaving. I lifted my foot onto where my hands were. And then I heard a rip that I was praying not to hear.

"_Damn_" I muttered quietly in the remote darkness. "My jeans ripped!" I shouted to her.

She sighed. "You can change when we get into the house. We'll _never _get in if we just stand here waiting for prince charming to come save us"

Then I heard loud footsteps.

"I heard some shouting... I wondered if you ladies need some help" He was about to continue, until he pulled out a flashlight, and turned it to me, "Er.. Is this a good time?"

I was about to ask him to help until the model cut me off

"No, we're fine. You just go about your business." She answered as if there was nothing wrong

"Well, _I'd _like some help, if you don't mind" I said, holding on for dear life.

"No problem, little lady" He said _trying _ to do a Texas accent.

"Well, you two can go. I'll just help myself" She sniffed.

"Help her" I whispered as he put me back down on the wonderful ground that I am so used to. I noticed that he was the pale muscly guy.

"Will do" He winked

I then noticed that the palm of my hands were bleeding ferociously. "Damn it!" I muttered.

When we were all back on ground, we heard celebration.

"They must have found a way in" Emmett smiled

We all ran to the front, and I saw the _surprise _person that was meant to be coming. _He _had a key that worked.

Once I got changed and everyone was feeling happy with themselves, we all had to sit in a circle.

"Hello, my name is Derek, and I am your surprise guest and mentor for today. First of all, I would like everyone to get to know eachother, so let's start simple. Say what your name is, and one thing that you like" He said warmly, "Let's start with you" He smiled at the pixie like girl.

"My name is Alice, and I like... clothes." She said quietly

"Thank you very much, Alice, next"

"My name's Emmett, and I like sport and wrestling" He grinned

"My name is Bella, and I love reading." I blushed

"My name's Jasper, and I like chillaxiting" He said in a proper Texas accent/Surfer dude

"My name's Rosalie, and I love going out clubbing" She smirked

"My is Edward, and I like to play piano." She said with a crooked smile. I almost fainted.

"The name's Jake, well Jacob, and I like to... hang out with girls" He said nodding

Well, that was intriguing. I now know of who to watch out for.

There is now no boundary lines. We will be working together until 11:30 tonight. It's 7:30. We have a lot of... _fun _ stuff to do"

**Okayyy, sooooooooo... Update pleaseeeum (: && Pleaasseee tell me any ideas (:**

**Thankk you!!! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**


	3. AN Please read!

**A/N: Heyy :D**

**On my last chapter there, I said 'Updatee :L' Whaa I meant (Obviously) was Review :DD So please REVIEW :L**

**I'm sort of a review addict :D**

**If you do, I prommise to read some of your stories and review :D**

**Also, please tell me about ideas, and tell me about stories that you have read that are good and that you think I like**

**Thanks guys :D**

**Xxxxxxxxx**


End file.
